Just visiting
by bee3
Summary: Jack gets annoyed, Sam gets laughs, Daniel makes amazing discoverys about sarcasm and Teal'c gets compared to a girl in a sailor suit.
1. Default Chapter

Just Visiting  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i own nada  
  
  
AU where jack has a sister who lives in england   
  
Spoilers: ? don't think so....  
  
  
Summary: Jack gets a visit from some relatives Teal'c finds out what sailor moon is and Daniel finds out that sarcasm runs in familys, Sam just has a lot of fun laughing an the Colonel.  
  
  
  
Jack O'neil was tired. well anyone would be after a hard day of looking at trees and being sarcastic, so it was a bit of a shock when he gets home to find his two english neices on his doorstep.  
  
'UNCLE JAAAAACK!!!!!!' yelled Olivia 'We had to get a taxi all on our own^_^'  
  
'Huh?' was his oh so intelligent reply  
  
'Hey uncle jack' said his eldest neice rising from the doorstep where she had been reading 'you didn't meet us at the airport so we got a taxi, you did get the letter didn't you?' she asked looking very worried  
  
'Letter?' he replied dazed as he tried to pry Olivia off him.  
  
'Um Uncle Jack? mum sent the letter a month ago you spoke to her on the phone a week ago? you said that yes we could come and stay with you for a month whilst they went on a world tour...' she trailed off as she finally got her little sister off her uncles leg.  
  
'Trip? ohhhh yes that trip'  
  
'You have no idea what i'm talking about do you?' she questioned looking amused   
  
'Yes' he said defensivly ' the trip your parents are taking around the world'  
  
'Okay uncle jack now tell me something i haven't said like' she paused to think ' what date we're going back'  
  
'uhhhhhhh tomorrow?'  
  
'Uncle Jack your so silly' olivia giggled ' why would we go back tomorrow you already said we'd be here for a month!'  
  
*oh crap* he thought  
  
#################################################  
The next day.....  
  
'I'm leaving now' Jack called softly hoping against hope they wouldn't hear him as he snuck out the door and went to get in his car and......... stopped dead because they were already inside waiting for him.  
  
'Rebecca? Olivia?' he spluttered Rebecca shot him a look *oh God* he thought *she's just like her mother*  
  
'Thinking of leaving without us Uncle Jack?' she smiled  
  
'No you weren't upstairs so i came to look for you down here, whats that?' he asked indicating the Pikachu  
  
'Pika pika!' chirruped libby right on que  
  
*oh god how do i explain this to Hammond....*  
  
##############################################  
  
At S.G.C....  
  
'O'Neil what is the meaning of this?' barked General Hammond from outside they heard a ringing noise and Rebecca's voice say   
  
'Hello?' Daniel stepped over and opened the door alittle  
  
'Oh hi mum' they heard her say as they listened in on her side of the phone conversation.  
'Yeah Libby's fine i'm fine Uncle jacks fine, hmmm? you wanna talk to him? He's kinda busy right now, no we haven't got him into trouble, no! i'm being Honest! well maybe a little bit..... yeah but he's getting roasted right about now and i don't think he'd appreciate the interruption, yes he picked us up just fine, yes we'll phone later, uh-huh okay then speak soon bye.'  
  
Daniel closed the door again trying to hide his smile  
  
'Colonel just how long are your neices going to be staying with you?'  
  
' about a month sir'  
  
' and how do you propose to look after them considering their not only minors but British and in a top security military base?'  
  
'daycare?' he suggested   
  
outside Olivia and Rebecca had gotten bored   
  
'Becka' can we go for a walk i'm bored' whined olivia  
  
'no'  
  
'fine i'll go by myself then' she shouted as she ran off down the corridor   
  
'OLIVIA! Oh crap!' her sister shouted before going after her.   
  
It was just Olivias bad luck that she ran into Teal'cs room  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Hello small child'  
  
'My names Olivia whats yours?'  
  
'Teal'c'  
  
'Thats a strange name' Teal'c blinked  
  
'What are you doing in my room ?'  
  
'Hiding from Rebecca, Whats that funny mark on your head?'  
  
'It is to show i am the first prime of Aphophis'  
  
'Oh.... does it glow like Sailor Moons?'  
  
'Who is Sailor Moon?'  
  
'She saves the world' the little girl said matter of factly her brown eyes sparkling as she told Teal'c all about Sailor Moon.  
  
Rebecca stopped outside the door when she heard her sisters voice then she heard the words sailor moon and decided against it for her own sanity. She then wondered back to her uncle wondering if she should tell him about Olivia, Hell yeah! she smirked and lent against the wall by the office hoping the shouting match would be over soon.  
  
'Colonel you are dissmissed'  
  
Jack walked outside and found his eldest neice leaning against the wall eyes half closed and smiling like the cheshire cat. Then he realised what was wrong with the scene  
  
'where's your sister?' he asked knowing his would kill him if he lost her youngest daughter.  
  
'Talking to a guy with a gold mark on his head.'  
  
'You mean Teal'c?' interjected the blonde short haired woman  
  
'I guess'  
  
'You Guess?!' siad O'Neil now walking hurridley towards Teal'cs room  
  
'I wouldn't go in there if i were you'  
  
'Why not?' asked the dark haired guy with glasses  
  
'Olivia just introuduced him to the world of anime' she laughed as she follwed them  
  
'Anime? whats that'  
  
'Think pokemon with no talking animals and some marginally better story lines.'  
  
'oh' he replied pushing his glasses back up.  
  
They paused outside the door hearing Olivia's voice drifting through  
  
'...and then she used this magic silver crystal and the bad lady died and she died but came back to life and they they found out they were all princesses...'  
  
Rebecca tapped her uncle on the shoulder grinned and mouthed 'watch this'  
  
'Hey Libs? Sailor moons on! quick the songs already started'  
  
'AHHHHHHHH! Sailor Moon!' they heard from outside as the younger girl hurtled out and ran straight into her sister knocking them both to the floor as Teal'c appeared in the doorway.   
  
  
It was at that precise moment someone chose to activate the stargate from off world  
  
'Whats that?' said both girls in unison  
  
'nothing' replied Jack trying his damndest to look innocent he then got the "glare" times two as the sisters stood up  
  
'Uncle Jack,' Rebecca sighed ' Amazingly when nothing happens it is not announced by sirens flashing lights and soldiers running down the hall way fully armed'  
  
'Wow' interjected Daniel 'Sarcasm runs in the family!' Rebecca's blue eyes narrowed as she shot him a withering look before setting off down the corridor to find the source of all the commotion, Olivia in tow.  
  
The SG1 team looked at each other before Teal'c said  
  
'Are we to follow them O'Neil?' which sparked the whole team to running down the corridor after them.   
  
##################################  
  
In the command room above the Gate room 5 miniutes later  
  
'Hi' said Rebecca as she walked through the door the occupants of the room turned to look at her and blinked.  
  
'Who are you?' said one of them  
  
'My names Rebecca i'm here on work experience.'  
  
'And who's that?' he asked pointing to the little girl by her side  
  
'Olivia, can i see what system your using please?'  
  
'Have you been authorised by the general?'  
  
'Ye-es, Oh My God!'  
  
'What?' the guy panicked not daring to turn around  
  
'There is a giant slug spitting acid at the soldiers! Quick run and tell the General' The man did as he was told rather unfortunatley failing to notice that the brown eyed little girl was having fits of coughing that as soon as he left the room turned into giggles.  
  
'And what do we call that man?' Rebecca asked her little sister sweetly  
  
'A sucker!' she replied as the both collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
  
  
  
:-S that was strange..... um review to tell me to take it down or say its good i don't mind if you do wanna say its bad just type in "bad" and don't bother with the whole flamer thing cos it dosen't annoy me 


	2. Daniel gets into an argument

Disclaimer: i do not own stargate sg1 they own me  
  
  
^^; sorry its taken ages to get out   
  
  
Both girls were sat on the computers playing solitare by the time Jack and company reached the room, and were so engrossed in the game that the scenes below them went totally unnoticed, well by them anyway.  
  
"uncle" Jack was about ready to throttle his beloved neices as he shoved the door open and was quickly sidetracked by Olivia squealing at his presence and throwing her arms around him.  
  
'UNCLE JACK UNCLE JACK!'  
  
'what?'  
  
'Can we go get ice cream?' huge chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him and the bottom lip began to tremble threatening tears if he said no.  
  
'Olivia...' her sisters voice threatened as she turned around from the computer screen 'Whats the magic word?'  
  
'Please?' the younger girl added putting emphasis on the middle e. The colonel could feel himself crumbling and he could also hear the major giggling at his weakness.  
  
'We'll see' he said gruffly the bottom lip trembled even more.  
  
'Colonel?' Daniel called him from the doorway and gestured to the window indicating now my be a VERY good time for ice cream.  
  
'Alright then' he sighed as an ecastic seven year old dragged him out of the door followed by the slightly less happy teenager.  
  
'Can we have chocolate mint chip? and strawberry? and bannana? and can i have a chocolate fudge sunday? and..'  
  
'You'll be sick?' her elder sister finishing off the sentence for her.  
  
'NO i won't becka' her sibling whined and tugged at her uncle's shirt sleeve 'tell her i won't be sick uncle Jack, tell her!' Jack sighed and tried to ignore Daniel and Sam's grins  
  
'Rebecca she won't be sick.' she muttered something under her breathe in retaliation 'What did you say young lady?' Rebecca pulled a face at her uncles back before he could turn around and replied  
  
'You say that now' and added a sweet smile when he turned around then began to question Daniel about his "rocks" which sparked a minor argument about the term rocks and wether the British Museum was better than any American ones. By now they were in the mess and Olivia was wolfing down ice cream to the sounds of the now very heated debate  
  
'But the British Museum of Natural history is so much better!'   
  
'Give me One good reason why' retaliated Daniel  
  
'Because they have a preserved dead guy in there' came the reply along with a very childish antic of sticking her toungue out. Daniel gawped for a few seconds and using the small break in the speech Rebecca managed to change the subject around by asking him about Egyptian legends and Gods.  
  
'I know lots of stuff about them' came the reply from a slightly dazed archeaologist weren't they talking about dead people a second ago? he thought to himself.  
  
'Like?' prompted the brown haired girl  
  
'like their gods and legends' he hazarded Not to mention their ways of life Languages and teh fact that they were all really aliens he added mentally  
  
'So you know the one about Ra and Hathor?' the younger girl didn't seem to notice the way he flinched at the name of Hathor and continued 'The one where Ra tricked her and made her drink red beer?'   
  
'Yes i have heard of that one' agreed Daniel  
  
'Which one is your favourite?' and Daniel realised that this was probably the only time someone from the O'neill family would openly show intrest. That was when Olivia chipped in  
  
'I like the one about Serenity and Endimyion its amazing'   
  
'The one about fifty daughters?' questioned Daniel every one looked at him and Jack grinned  
  
'Space monkey? you watch Sailor moon too?' this caused giggles from all the female members of eth group and a highly raised eyebrow from Teal'c   
  
  
  
Konnichi wa! how was it? please be kind and if you don't wanna be kind just say "bad" instead of flaming ok? 


End file.
